Harry Potter and the Fountain of Youth: Year 6
by Elaine Main
Summary: Harry eets some new characters and learns more about his lost family and god father


Disclaimer: If I own any of these characters or books or movies or...anything, please let me know, cuz it'll be news to me!  
  
A/N: OK, I really didn't like how Sirius died in the fifth book, so bear with me. This is the first serious fanfic I've written. (It's also the first Harry Potter one I've ever written, but that's another story!)...so...here we go...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
º·º*~*º·ºThe Unexpected Packageº·º*~*º·º  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
It was a dreary day on Privet Drive. The sky was gray, but the air was thick and the hottest it had been all summer long. A thunderstorm seemed to be threatening.  
  
Looking out of the open window in his room on number four Privet Drive was Harry Potter. His emerald green eyes were transfixed on the heavens. His untidy black hair was sticking to his forehead from the heat.  
  
This was Harry's 16th birthday. He was watching the skies to find any sign of an owl. Harry was hoping to receive a letter from one of friends. Ron and Hermione had been writing him every so often, and Ron had been promising Harry that he might get to come over to the Burrow sometime this summer holiday. Harry spent his summer holidays with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and his dreadfully annoying (and chunky) cousin, Dudley. Every year Harry was tortured by having to stay with his unbearable family for at least some part of the summer.  
  
As Harry scanned the skies, he suddenly saw something. An owl, perhaps, no, he was certain. As the object grew closer to where Harry was perched by the window, he strained his eyes, eager to see what it really was. Closer and closer it came... and then he saw it... an owl! He thought that it must surely be mistaken, though, since this was an owl he had never seen before. It was a rusty coloured owl, apparently a Screech Owl of some kind.  
  
As the owl drew closer, Harry's mind filled with anticipation and curiosity. The owl landed gracefully on his old desk and gave out a shrill screech. Harry stared at it awkwardly for a moment, and, deciding it was harmless, quickly untied the parcel from its outstretched leg. The owl seemed to watch Harry for an instant, and flew off with poise to the place from which it had come.  
  
Harry, no longer caring much for the owl, attempted to open the bundle, but it would not open. He had nearly ripped it, when, holding it in his hand, it quietly unrolled itself. The parcel read, in a handwriting he had could not recognize:  
  
"I tried to reach you from the mirror, but it seems to have broken, go to the nearest fireplace, I'll meet you there."  
  
Harry, instantly thinking it was Sirius, jumped to his feet, and quickly ran to the stairs. At the top of the stairs, Harry realized that Sirius had probably told Lupin about the mirror, they were best friends.but then, why hadn't Harry recognized the handwriting? Whoever it was, they were obviously very close to Sirius, so he wanted to meet them as soon as possible.  
  
Downstairs to the kitchen, ran Harry, to where he could easily speak to this person. When Harry reached the fireplace, he noticed it was not lit, and quickly began stacking a few logs on the hearth. Then the 16-year-old lit the logs hurriedly with a lighter lying on the mantle.  
  
As the flames began to rise, Uncle Vernon rose from his seat, "What in blazes are you doing, Boy?" he snapped, and with perfect timing, as the weatherman stated that the temperature outside was a scorching 35 °C, which is about 95°F. Harry's uncle stomped toward the boy, but Harry responded without taking his gaze from the fire: "You know they're watching." and Uncle Vernon backed off and turned on the air conditioning.  
  
Not wanting to have his eyes leave the fire, Harry asked his aunt, uncle, and cousin to leave the room politely, but when they refused to, Harry turned around, and with a look of fire, he snapped at them to leave. Aunt Petunia rose quickly and started to escort Dudley from the room, but lingered in the doorway waiting for her husband. Finally giving up, Uncle Vernon retreated to parlor with his frail wife.  
  
Harry waited for a while, stoking the fire. He was very impatient to see who was calling for him. After about ten minutes, Harry abruptly saw the head of a young woman, probably only twenty, smiling at him. He studied the face quickly. The woman had a bright, warm smile that seemed to light her whole complexion, but Harry was soon drawn to her eyes. Her eyes were kaleidoscopic, azure with hints of grey, but Harry swore he saw a likeness of the continental United States in the left one. As she smiled at him, Harry noticed some long dirty blond hair falling into her face.  
  
Harry starred at the new face awkwardly for a moment before her smile faded and her eyes opened with horror.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
OK, it's a really short first chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be much longer... Feel free to review regardless of weather you liked it or hated it! (And feel free to yell at me for spelling things wrong; it's a weakness...) 


End file.
